La Marque d'Athéna
by Annabeth28
Summary: Le tome 3 des Héros de l'Olympe ! De l'action, de l'aventure et de l'amour...Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

La Marque d'Athéna

Chapitre 1 :

PDV Annabeth

Je n'en peux d'attendre. Dans quelques minutes, je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Percy ! En 6 mois, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois. Il me manque tellement…bien plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer ! Mais au fond de moi, j'ai un peu peur. Et si il n'avait pas récupéré sa mémoire ou si il avait une nouvelle petite-amie. J'ai une confiance totale et aveugle en lui mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des hypothèses.

- Annabeth ? a dit une voix.

Je me suis retournée et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Piper.

- Euh…oui, ai-je bredouillé.

Elle m'a regardé et a fait un petit sourire. Forcément ! C'est une fille d'Aphrodite, elle a tout compris !

- Toi, tu t'inquiètes pour Percy.

- Ouais, ai-je reconnu. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- C'est normal. C'est ce qui prouve que tu l'aimes. Mais à mon avis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes. Et dans quelques minutes, on va pouvoir assister à des retrouvailles dignes de Roméo et Juliette !

- J'espère, ai-je rigolée. Mais pas de photos, ai-je précisé en la voyant prendre son petit air malicieux.

- Hé les mecs ! Le camp Jupiter, c'est juste en bas ! a crié Léo.

J'ai couru sur le pont pour regarder en bas. Il y avait plusieurs centaines de demi-dieux qui nous attendaient. Et le camp Jupiter, il n'était pas seulement un camp, c'est carrément une ville ! Mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de voir Percy.

Nous avons commencés à atterrir sur l'eau. J'ai remarquée que juste devant l'Argo II, Une fille et un garçon avec une cape violette nous attendait. Mais, attendez, le garçon, c'est… Percy ! Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux vert océan ont croisés mon regard. J'ai sourie comme je n'ai jamais souri depuis des mois. Dès que la passerelle s'est ouverte, je suis descendu, oubliant tout le monde autour de moi et j'ai couru vers Percy et lui aussi courrait vers moi. Nous nous sommes rentrés dedans. J'ai failli tomber mais il m'a rattrapée par la taille en rigolant. J'ai rigolé avec lui et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, pour être sûre qu'il ne disparaisse plus jamais !

- Hey Puit de Sagesse, a-t-il dit. Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi Cervelles d'Algues ! ai-je dis en l'embrassant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

PDV Percy

Enfin elle est là ! Elle m'a tellement manquée ! Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, je me rappelais seulement de son nom et là, je la tiens dans mes bras. C'est carrément…dingue. Mais bon, quand on est un demi-dieu, rien n'est normal. Risquer sa vie en permanence, perdre la mémoire, tout ça, ça fait parti du quotidien.

Après nos…retrouvailles, Annabeth a reculée d'un pas et m'a détaillé de haut en bas.

- Belle toge Cervelle d'Algues, a-t-elle dit en souriant.

J'ai souri à mon tour. Ma toge était peut-être belle mais vraiment encombrante.

- Reyna a insistée pour que je la mette. D'après elle, ça fait plus solonnel. J'y crois pas trop. J'ai l'air chic habillé dans un espèce de drap ?

Elle a éclatée de rire et a passé ses bras derrière mon cou.

- Hummm, désolée de te décevoir mais je crois que je te préfère habillé normalement, a-t-elle déclarée.

J'ai entendu un raclement de gorge derrière nous :

- Désolé de vous déranger mais, Percy on a une réunion du Sénat. On ferait mieux de filer là-bas avant de se faire étriper par Reyna, a dit Frank. Au fait, moi c'est Frank, fils de Mars, a-t-il rajouté à l'attention d'Annabeth.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Annabeth, fille d'Athéna.

- Ahhh alors c'est toi la fameuse Annabeth. Percy nous souvent parlé de toi, s'est écriée Hazel avec un sourire malicieux.

Annabeth m'a regardé l'air de dire _quoi, c'est vrai ?_

- Hé Hazel ! T'exagère ! ai-je protesté.

Elle sourie.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Annabeth, je m'appelle Hazel et je suis une fille de Pluton.

- Hey les gars, ai-je dis en les interrompant, vous n'avez pas vu Reyna quelques part ?

- Ou Jason, a ajouté Annabeth.

Frank a rigolé en disant :

- Ils sont partis tous les deux pour le Sénat. Ils battent dans les fêtes de retrouvailles, je crois.

Annabeth a eu l'air un peu triste d'un seul coup.

- Oh, ils sont ensembles alors ?

- Non, ai-je répondu, ils sont juste des amis, enfin pour l'instant en tout cas. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Pour Piper. C'est une fille d'Aphrodite vraiment sympa Percy. Elle est un peu…2ème Silena. Et elle était inquiète au sujet de Jason, vu qu'il avait perdu sa mémoire, comme toi. Elle avait peur qu'il sorte avec une fille.

- Pourquoi elle avait peur ? ai-je demandé bêtement. Oups ! Encore une question bête !

- Cervelle d'Algues…a soupirée Annabeth en secouant la tête.

Hazel a regardée autour d'elle et a dit :

-Bon les gars, nous on y vas. On se retrouve au Sénat, ok ?

- Ok. A tout à l'heure ! avons-nous dit en cœur, Annabeth et moi.

- Tu sais Percy, Piper est vraiment gentille. Elle agit comme Silena et aide beaucoup les autres. Elle m'a aidée à tenir le coup quand tu… Elle s'est interrompue.

J'ai passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Hey, t'inquiète je suis là maintenant. Je te laisserais plus jamais. Je te promet.

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Désolé, ça a mis plus de temps que prévue à cause des vacances. J'espère que vous allez aimez :) Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté, c'est super sympa !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Après avoir remonté le moral d'Annabeth, nous nous sommes partis en direction du Sénat. Et dire que Reyna avait dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher… En chemin, je montrais du doigt les différents bâtiments à Annabeth. Elle était fascinée devant l'aqueduc et presque tout les autres bâtiments si bien que j'ai presque dû la trainer pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête pour tous les regarder.

- Whaou ! dit-elle. C'est vraiment différent de la Colonie. Ici, c'est carrément une ville ! Et, attends…il y a des familles ! s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et a dit :

- Percy, est-ce que… c'est des demi-dieux ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Ouais, c'est tous des demi-dieux ici. Il y a carrément des petits-enfants de demi-dieux.

Elle m'a fixé, estomaquée. Je savais qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi quand je suis arrivé au Camp Jupiter. Est-ce possible de vivre ici, de travailler et de fonder une famille ?

- C'est incroyable…a-t-elle murmurée.

- Ouais…c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Bon, je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais on a une réunion dans 5min alors…

- Laisse-moi deviner. On ferait mieux de se grouiller ?

- Tout à fait, Puit de Sagesse, ai-je répondu en souriant.

J'ai pris sa main, et on est enfin arrivé au Sénat.

A peine ai-je posé le pied sur le seuil que Reyna m'a foncé dessus comme une furie.

- Percy ! Je t'avais demandé de venir en avance !

- Mais je suis en avance ! Il reste 2min30.

Reyna a soupirée, agacée. J'adore agacer les gens !

- Je voulais dire un peu plus en avance que ça ! Bon, on dois y aller, viens.

- Et Annabeth ? ai-je demandé en posant la main sur l'épaule de ma copine.

- Annabeth, tu ira avec les autres de ta colonie vers le milieu.

- Ok, aquieça-t-elle. Mais de toute façon, nous ne serons pas très nombreux. Seuls les conseillers de chaque bungalows sont descendus du bateau. Nous serons environs une vingtaine.

- Parfait, a dit Reyna.

J'ai suivi Reyna jusqu'en haut de la salle. Nous nous sommes assis sur nos « sièges » de préteur, ou plutôt nos trônes vus comment ils étaient décorés. Soudain, tout le monde s'est tus et a tourné le regard vers Reyna et moi, l'air de dire _aller les gars, dites quelque chose. _Je me suis levé, et j'ai balayé la salle du regard. Mes yeux ont croisés ceux de Jason. Il regardait dans ma direction, l'air nostalgique. Forcément, c'était son poste à lui avant. Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai dit :

- Jason, est-ce que tu voudrais récupérer ton poste ?

Il a eu l'air un peu surpris.

- Nan, c'est bon. Tu l'a mérité et je suis parti il y a trop longtemps, a-t-il répondu en esquivant mon regard.

J'ai enlevé la toge malgrès ce que Jason a dit. Je lui ai tendu.

- Je suis Grec, ai-je dit simplement. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce boulot. Par contre, toi tu es fait pour ça.

- Merci Percy, a répondu Jason en attrapant la toge.

J'ai souri intérieurement et je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de mes amis.

Je suis descendu vers le fond de la salle, tous les regards braqués sur moi. Pourtant, j'avais essayé d'être discret ! Je me suis glissé à côté d'Annabeth, qui me regardait fixement.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé

Elle a secouée la tête.

- Après 5 ans, t'arrive toujours à m'étonner.

- Normal, je serais pas une Cervelle d'Algues sinon, ai-je dis en souriant.

- C'est sûr…a-t-elle murmurée.

- Percy ! s'est exclamé Grover qui arrivait derrière Annabeth. Trop content de te revoir mec !

- Ouais moi aussi Grov', ai-je dit en lui faisant un câlin de mec

Jason s'est assis sur son siège sous les acclamations des Romains. Tous sauf Octavian qui m'a lancé un regard noir et Reyna qui essayait de rester impassible.

- Bon, très bien, a bredouillée Reyna. Ravie de te voir reprendre ton poste, Jason.

- Merci, a-t-il dit simplement.

- Silence ! a criée Reyna à la foule. Jason, peux-tu nous raconter ce qui t'es arrivé depuis que tu as disparu ?

Jason a fait un cours résumé des derniers mois :

Il s'est réveillé dans un bus avec Piper et Léo qui prétendait le connaître alors que lui ne les connaissait pas et n'avait aucun souvenirs. Ils se sont fait attaqués des ventus puis, amenés à Colonie des Sangs-Mélés par Annabeth et Butch qui me cherchait moi. Puis ils sont parti en quête à dos de dragon pour délivrer Héra, qui avait été enlevée par Gaia. Tout ça avant le solstice d'hiver.

- Quoi ? ai-je chuchoté à Annabeth. Héra était prisonnière et ils l'ont délivrée ? Mais ils auraient dû la laisser là où elle était !

- Ca, je suis d'accord avec toi, m'a-t-elle répondu.

- Percy, à toi. M'a dit Reyna. Raconte ton histoire.

Je me suis levé et je suis remonté en haut de la salle. J'ai fait le récit de ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières semaines, en essayant de faire bref.

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture )**

**Annabeth28**


	4. Chapter 4

_******J'ai mis du temps à le poster mais il est enfin là ! Et il est plus long !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)****  
**_

_**Annabeth28**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**PDV Annabeth**_

Bon, eh bien en fait, a commencé Percy. Je me suis réveillé il y a…1 mois dans la Maison des Loups.

J'ai étouffée un cri de surprise : il s'est réveillé il y a seulement 1 mois ? Mais Jason est arrivé 1 mois ! Pendant qu'on construisait l'Argo II, il dormait ?

Percy a continué :

Et pendant 3 semaines, j'ai vagabondé dans la nature. J'avais pas vraiment de but précis, à part retrouver mes souvenirs. Ah oui, et échapper aux Gorgones qui me poursuivais parce que j'avais tué leurs sœur i ans.

- Tu as tué Médusa à…12 ans ? s'est écrié Frank.

- Ouais. Donc ben après, je suis arrivé au Camp. Et au bout de 1 jours et demi, je suis parti en quête en Alaska avec Hazel et Frank pour libérer Thanatos. Là-bas, une fois qu'on avait trouvé les Portes de la Mort, on a tué un Géant, je sais plus lesquel.

- Alcyonée, a chuchoté quelqu'un.

- Ah ouais, a-t-il repris. C'est ça. Et donc après, on est revenus au Camp pour l'aider à se défendre contre l'armée de Gaia. Pendant la bataille, j'ai tué le Géant Polybotès et nous avons gagnés la bataille. Et la suite, c'est quand vous êtes arrivés.

Les pensionnaires étaient, hum…comment dire, figés. En une semaine, Percy a mené une quête, tué 2 géants et gagné une bataille contre Gaia. Cervelles d'Algues racontait ses aventures d'un ton léger, comme si ça ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Et il ne s'en vantait pas, contrairement à ce que ferait certains s'ils étaient à sa place.

Jason et Piper avaient l'air de s'être pris une gifle et Léo avait les yeux grands écarquillés. Hé oui, eux ils n'avait tué qu'un Géant.

- Hum bon très bien, a dit Reyna. Bon maintenant, nous devons parler de la Prophétie des Sept. Sommes-nous sûr que cette Prophétie a commencée ? a-t-elle demandé en regardant vers les pensionnaires.

C'est Rachel qui a répondue :

- Oui, elle a commencée.

- Comment peut-tu en être aussi sûre ? Tu n'es qu'une demi-dieu, lui a demandée Octavian

Rachel a rigolée et lui a répondu :

- Déjà, je ne suis pas une demi-dieu, je suis mortelle. Et après si je…

- Une mortelle ! l'a coupé Octavian. Mais tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Tout les Romains ont froncés les sourcils. Apparamment, ils avaient l'air d'accord avec lui.

- Silence Octavian ! l'a interrompu Reyna. Elle a sûrement des explications à donner.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Rachel, attendant sa réponse.

- C'est parce que je suis l'Oracle de la Colonie, a expliqué Rachel. Je lis des prophéties par l'intermédiaire de l'Oracle de Delphes. Ou en fait c'est plutôt lui qui parle à travers moi.

Le visage d'Octavian s'est décomposé.

- Tu…mais c'est impossible !

Percy a haussé les épaules.

- C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez les Grecs.

Reyna a eue l'air étonnée mais elle n'a rien ajouté.

Jason a fini par se lever.

- Bon je propose qu'on termine cette réunion demain. Il est tard.

Reyna a acquiecé.

- Rendez-vous demain à 10h. Bonne nuit à tout le monde !

Tout le monde s'est levé et est parti aller se coucher. Je dois avouer que cette journée avait été épuisante. En revanche, j'étais soulagée de retrouver Percy en un seul morceau après 8 mois de séparations. Même si des guerres recommenceront, au moins on sera tous les deux.

Percy a prit ma main et on a marché en direction du bateau. Nous avons fait le trajet en silence. Sa présence me détendait. Quand on arrivé devant l'Argo II, Percy a sifflé d'admiration :

- Whaou, ce bateau est incroyable ! C'est Léo qui l'a conçu, c'est ça ?

- Ouais c'est lui. Il a un talent incroyable pour construire des choses. Il arrive même à faire un hélicoptère à partir d'allumettes et d'élastiques, ai-je dis en me rappelant se que Piper m'avait raconté.

Percy a éclaté de rire.

- Il faudra qu'il me montre comment il fait, j'adorerais en faire voler un au-dessus de ma prof de français !

J'ai secouée la tête.

- Cervelle d'Algues…tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis. De toute façon, je pense que tu n'iras pas au lycée avant un bout de temps…

- Ouais, c'est sûr…avec tous ce qui se prépare.

On est monté dans le bateau. Pour la première fois depuis que les pensionnaires sont montés dans le bateau, il n'y avait pas un bruit. J'ai emmené Percy vers sa cabine, comme par hasard juste à côté de la mienne. C'est moi qui m'étais occupée de sa cabine. J'avais peint les murs en bleu rayé blanc et mis de la moquette bleue. J'avais décoré la chambre avec diverses choses rappelant la mer. Et au-dessus de son lit. J'avais encadré 3 photos : une des pensionnaires de la Colonie, une autre de sa mère et de son beau-père et une de lui et moi. J'espère juste que ça va lui plaire. J'ai ouvert la porte et on est entrés. Percy a regardé la cabine, puis m'a regardée.

- C'est toi qui as fait la cabine ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais dans ses bras.

- Whaou Annabeth ! C'est franchement génial ! m'a-t-il dit en m'embrassant.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'avais peur que tu n'aime pas, ai-je avouée.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

- Ne pas aimer ? C'est impossible de ne pas aimer. C'est carrément magnifique ! Tous ce que tu fais est magnifique, Puit de Sagesse.

J'ai rougie. Percy sait très bien comment me faire fondre en 2 phrases.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Maintenant Malcom me surveille et si quand je reste trop longtemps seule avec toi, il risque de défoncer la porte et de t'accuser de viol.

Percy a rigolé.

- Il est déjà venu me menacer une fois, m'a informé Percy. Il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait si je posais mes pattes de rapace sur toi. Grand frère protecteur ?

J'ai pris un air affligé.

- Frère protecteur, c'est sûr. Ça devient étouffant…En plus, c'est mon petit frère ! Il a 5 mois de moins que moi !

Soudain, des bruits de pas ont résonnés dans le couloir. J'ai échangé un regard avec Percy et il a articulé silencieusement « _Malcom »._

La porte de la cabine s'est ouverte et Malcom est apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il a regardé Percy d'un air suspicieux et s'est tourné vers moi.

- Annabeth. Chiron m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la règle concernant que 2 personnes de sexes opposés soit seuls dans une même chambre est toujours valable sur l'Argo II. Tu devrais aller de coucher, il est tard. Et demain on a une réunion au Sénat.

- Euh oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Malcom !

- Bonne nuit Annabeth !

Et il a tourné les talons, ignorant complètement Percy.

On a éclaté de rire.

- Aimable ton frère ! a dit Percy, mort de rire

- Surtout quand il s'agit du copain de sa _grande_ sœur ! ai-je renchérie. Bon je devrais vraiment aller me coucher sinon Malcom ou Chiron vont piquer une crise.

- Ou les deux ! a ajouté Percy, ce qui m'a fait encore plus rire.

On est sortis dans le couloir pour regarder si on n'avait réveillé personne. Non, c'est bon toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

- Bonne nuit Cervelle d'Algues.

- Bonne nuit Puit de Sagesse, m'a-t-il dis en m'embrassant, puis en me faisant un câlin. Il commencé à partir. Il a jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers moi quand il s'est aperçu que j'était resté figée, là où il m'avait dis au revoir. Je devais avoir l'air sur le point de pleurer. Il m'a dis bonne nuit exactement de la même manière que le soir où il disparu. Non, Non ! Il ne va pas disparaître encore une fois ! Annabeth, calme-toi il est à côté de toi !

- Annabeth ! s'est-il écrié en courant vers moi. T'inquiète pas, je suis là. Tout est ok, on est tout les deux, a-t-il ajouté en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

J'ai enfouie son visage dans sa poitrine et je l'ai serré encore plus fort. Je suis vraiment stupide ! Je pleure alors qu'il est là. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que s'il il a disparu une fois, ça pourrait recommencer ?

- Hey, retrouve-moi dans une 1h devant le Sénat, ok ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Je vais revoir ce soir. Et cette fois il ne disparaîtra pas.

- Ok Percy, ai-je dis d'une petite voix.

- Aller à tout à l'heure, mon Puit de Sagesse préféré. Et t'inquiète, je ne disparaitrait plus. Il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et il est rentré dans sa cabine et moi dans la mienne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjours tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser : ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas postée de chapitre. Je ne sais même plus quand j'ai posté le dernier ^^. **

**Enfin bref, je suis désolée. Avec la rentrée, les cours, les interros surprises…je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire.**

**Et juste pour savoir, est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont lu La Marque d'Athéna en anglais. Moi oui. Mais je continue ma fic jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte en français, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire en anglais. Je vais juste essayer de ne pas trop m'en inspirer ( dur, dur… ).**

**En tout cas, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ce livre est tout simplement GENIAL ! Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus :)**

**Aller, gros bisous !**

**Annabeth28**

**P.S : Oh et une dernière chose. J'ai lu dans certains commentaires des remerciements pour la traduction. Euh…on a dû mal se comprendre. Cette fic n'est pas une traduction. Elle est écrite et inventée par moi. Même si les personnages de Percy Jackson appartiennent à Rick Riordan ( il a trop de chance…) et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas Rick Riordan. En gros, ce n'est pas une traduction mais le fruit de mon imagination.**

* * *

PDV Percy

J'étais tranquillement assis sur les marches du Sénat, attendant Annabeth. La nuit était calme. Je faisais rouler un caillou entre mes doigts, tout en regardant la lune.

_- C'est sûrement le dernier moment de tranquillité avant un bout de temps_, ai-je songé.

Dans quelques jours, on va devoir repartir à l'aventure, comme avant. Moi qui avais cru qu'après la guerre des Titans, on aurait la paix. Comme d'habitude, je me trompais.

Soudain, j'ai sursauté, alerté par un craquement. J'ai scruté l'obscurité et j'ai aperçu…Annabeth qui marchait vers moi. Elle me cherchait des yeux et quand son regard s'est posé sur moi, j'ai senti un sourire idiot naître sur mon visage. Elle a accélérée, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey Cervelle d'Algues, a-t-elle dit en asseyant à mes côtés.

- Hey Puit de Sagesse. T'as vue, j'ai pas disparu, ai-je plaisanté.

Elle m'a tapé le bras.

- T'as pas intérêt ! Si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te jure que je ferais le tour de la planète pour te trouver et pour te botter le cul ! a-t-elle dit sérieusement. Si Thalia ne l'a pas fait avant moi.

J'ai grimacé.

- Elle en serait capable, a-t-elle ajoutée. Elle déjà promis de s'occuper de ton cas dès qu'elle te verrais.

- Oh merde, ai-je grogné. J'ai pas intérêt à croiser.

Elle a éclaté de rire.

- J'y crois pas ! Le _grand_ Percy Jackson a peur ?

- Mais pas du tout ! En fait, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire, ai-je dis en l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

Nous avons enchaînés baiser sur baiser pendant quelques minutes. Ou quelques heures. Mais, honnêtement, je m'en fiche totalement. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est la fille assise sur mes genoux.

- Percy, a gémie Annabeth en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

- Mmmmmh ? ai-je marmonné

- Il faudrait peut-être faire une pause, je veux dire, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

- On est en plein milieu de la nuit. Qui veux-tu qu'on croise ? ai-je protesté en essayant de l'embrasser.

Elle a posé ses doigts sur mes lèvres et a secouée la tête négativement.

- S'il te plaît Annabeth ! On s'est pas vus pendant des mois ! ai-je plaidé.

Elle a esquissée un sourire

- Je sais Percy. Mais on a une guerre à mener et pour ça, il faut que les Romains nous fassent confiance.

- Nous ne vous ferons jamais confiance, a dit une voix derrière nous.

Je me suis retourné brusquement et je me suis retrouvé face à Octave, des dizaines de Romains sur ces talons. Ils avaient tous des armes en main.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? me suis-je écrié.

Octave m'a ignoré.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit. Les Grecs complotent contre nous. Romains, nous devons défendre notre territoire ! a-t-il crié.

A peine a-t-il fini de parler que des légionnaires se sont jetés sur nous. J'ai décapuchonné Turbulence et j'ai vu Annabeth sortir son poignard. Après quelques attaques, j'ai réussi à désarmer mon adversaire et j'ai vu qu'Annabeth en avait fait autant.

Je me suis redressé pour voir où étaient les autres Romains. Je les ai aperçus en train de se diriger vers l'Argo II.

- Non ! a hurlée Annabeth. Il ne faut pas qu'ils détruisent le bateau !

- Il faut aider les autres ! Viens !

Nous avons couru jusqu'à l'Argo II mais, malheureusement, les Romains y étaient déjà. Ils attaquaient Piper et Léo.

- Arrêtez ! s'époumonait Jason. Ils sont dans notre camp !

Les Romains ne lui prêtait pas attention. Seul Octave regardait la scène avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, le Camp était devenu un véritable champ de bataille. Les Romains étaient complètement déchainés. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir exterminer chaque Grec qui serait sur leur passage. Même Reyna n'a pas réussi à leur faire entendre raison.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de se battre et que les Romains n'accepteraient pas de nous laisser partir à Rome. Il fallait partir. Maintenant.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'ai aperçu Léo et j'ai sprinté vers lui.

- Léo ! Vite prépare l'Argo II, on s'en va !

- Mais…a-t-il balbutié en baissant son marteau.

- Fais-le Léo ! lui ai-je dis avant de partir en courant chercher Jason, Piper, Frank et Hazel qui se battaient un peu plus loin.

- Les gars, vite aller dans l'Argo II. On y va !

Jason a écarquillé les yeux.

- Mais c'est pas…

- On n'a pas le temps de parlementer ? Si on reste ici, les Romains ne nous laisserons pas partir. Il faut partir tant qu'on peut encore le faire !

- C'est risqué…mais on vient avec toi, a dit Frank. Mais où vas-tu ?

- Chercher Annabeth ! On se retrouve dans l'Argo II, ai-je dis avant de détaler.

A présent, j'étais sûr que Annabeth était la 7ème membre de la Prophétie. Et de toute façon, il était hors de question que je parte sans elle.

Je l'ai cherché un certain temps. J'ai finis par l'apercevoir en train de se battre une centaine de mètres plus loin. J'ai couru vers elle, Turbulence en main pour éviter de me faire embrocher par des Romains en colère. J'été presque arrivé jusqu'à elle quand j'ai vu un légionnaire se faufiler derrière elle, épée en main.

- Annabeth ! ai-je crié. Derrière-toi !

Elle s'est retournée in extremis et a bondie sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Elle l'a attaquée et, quelques secondes plus tard, le pauvre gars s'est retrouvé sans épée. Il a sans doute choisi la meilleure tactique en s'enfuyant.

- C'est pas passé loin, a commentée Annabeth.

- Annabeth, il faut qu'on parte. Vite !

J'ai pris sa main et je l'ai entrainée avec moi. Nous avons réussi à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'Argo II. Une fois arrivés au pied du bateau, une échelle en corde s'est déroulée juste devant nous. Nous sommes montés à bord en 4ème vitesse.

Frank a poussé un soupir de soulagement en nous voyant.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas réussir à revenir.

Piper est arrivée en courant.

- Percy et Annabeth sont… ? Ah vous êtes là. Je vais prévenir Léo qu'on peut partir.

Et elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Après le départ de Piper, j'ai vu Frank et Hazel se pencher par dessus la balustrade. Ils regardaient leur Camp tristement.

Je me suis senti désolé pour eux. C'est presque comme si ils avaient trahis leur Camp.

J'allais les réconforter quand Annabeth m'a arrêté.

- Ils ont besoin d'être seuls, a-t-elle articulée.

Soudain j'ai senti le pont de l'Argo II trembler légèrement. Puis, le vaisseau a commencé à s'élever lentement dans les airs. J'ai entendu les cris de rage des Romains. Quelques flèches sont parties mais aucune n'a atteinte le bateau.

J'ai pris la main d'Annabeth et je l'ai serrée dans la mienne.

- On est partis.


End file.
